Bra
by ArchAngelStar
Summary: This is how I think Bra came about oh ya I messed woth the ages a bit. Check in chapter..... i can't remember!!!!!! anyway just read it. For me. oh and R and R status: Complete
1. Vegeta's Head And A Door

Bra

Chapter 1

Vegeta's head and a door

by ArchAngelStar at

heartbrokenstar01@hotmail.com

Trunks walked into his parent's room to see them still asleep in each other's arms. He saw them and walk back out. AW Man I didn't want to see that he thought as he went downstairs. He got out a piece of paper and wrote this down. 

MOM, DAD,

I borrowed the air car to go to the hockey game with Goten. I'll be back by ten to night.

your son 

Trunks

He put the note on the fridge where his dad would sherly see it and walked out the front door grabbing the skycar keyson the way out.

***

Vegeta woke up to find Bulma already up and making breakfast. "Oh. Good morning honey. Did you sleep well?" Bulma askedwhen she saw Vegeta walk in to the kitchen. Vegeta just glared at her and sat down at the table. She just snickered and sat aplate down in front of her husband. Well, to her, he was her husband. They had stayed up late the night before having a little fun. (I know I know! Aren't I just an evil girl?) Vegeta looked down at his plate and saw that there was five eggs, a big pile of bacon and some rice. He smiled at his mate and dug in. 

After breakfast Vegeta went and trained for a while. When he came back inside he couldn't find Bulma anywhere. 

"Bulma!" He called though the living part of Capsule Corp. 

"I'm in here Hun'" Bulma called from the med. lab. 

I wonder what she's doing in here Vegeta thought as he walked down the med. lab hallway looking for Bulma. He was looking into one of the rooms when he all of a sudden ran into a door. The door slammed shut and Vegeta cried out.

"OW!" Vegeta said as Bulma flung open the door and it hit Vegeta in the head for the second time.

"Oh sorry Hun'" Bulma said as she looked at the bump on Vegeta's head. She and Vegeta walked into the room that she had been in when Vegeta had walked into the door.

"What are you doing in here? And where's that brat Trunks?" Vegeta asked leaning up agenst the wall with his arms and ankles crossed.

"I'm giving myself the monthly pergnice test and Trunks is at the hockey game with Goten," Bulma said looking into one of the microscopes.

"Oh. So the brat is with Kakkorot younger brat huh?" Vegeta said closing his eyes.

"Yep," Bulma said walking over to him and kissing him. Vegeta opened his eyes and cocked an eyebrow.

"Why the kiss?" Vegeta asked when Bulma pulled away.

"I'm not pregnet that's why," Bulma said grabbing onto his calor and pulling him toward the table. 


	2. The Good or Is It Bad News

Bra

Chapter 2

The Good or is it Bad News

by ArchAngelStar at

heartbrokenstar01@hotmail.com

A month later Bulma was taking the test again and Vegeta was standing in the room with her waiting for the results.

"How long is this going to take woman? I want to get back to my training," Vegeta said impatiently. Bulma looked up at 

him and pulled the microscope slide out of the microscope.

"You should be happy about this. But I really doubt it," Bulma said looking at him.

Vegeta looked at her questioningly, "What?"

Bulma sat the slide down on the counter and began to walk out, "I'm pregnet, that's what." 

Vegeta rolled his eyes and cursed softly.

Bulma walked in to the living room to see Trunks siting on the couch watching TV, "Oh hi Hun'."

"So am I going to be a big brother?" Trunks asked, mockingly. He didn't expect the answer to be yes. But to his surpise

it was.

"Yep, be happy. Your dad isn't. So you'll have to be happy for the both of you," Bulma said. Just then the phone rang. 

Bulma went after it but Trunks was to fast.

"Oh, hi Kirllion. Go ahead, shoot. What you two? Not me my mom. Oh well I'll let you go," Trunks said and hung up the 

phone.

"What did Kirllion say?" Bulma asked as Trunks got up and walked into the kitchen.

"18's pregnet," Trunks said bluntly. Vegeta had just walked in as Trunks said that. He fell over.

"What?!" He cried as he got to his feet. Bulma looked back over her shoulder and saw her husband getting to his feet. 

She smiled as she said, "Kirllion is a father, just like you." Vegeta just shook his head and cursed again. 

Vegeta went back to training, And Trunks made his mom lay down on the couch and not go anywhere without calling him. 

AW Man dajavu. But now it's my own son how is taking care of me. It should be the other way around. I should be taking care 

of him, Bulma thought as she tried to reach the remote. 

"GRRRRRRRRR, TRUNKS!!!," Bulma yelled when she couldn't reach it. Trunks was there in about five seconds.

"Yes mom?" He asked seeing the angry exasperation on her face.

"Why do I have to stay laid down, when I'm only a month along? Huh? And why should I listen you?" Bulma asked siting 

up.

"Because if you don't I would tie you down and you wouldn't be able to go anywhere," Trunks said joking, "Anyway what 

did you want?"

"The remote," Bulma said laying back down. Trunks got the remote and handed it to his mom. He then sat down in a chair 

and took a nap.


	3. The Fifth Month

Bra

Chapter 3

The fifth month 

By ArchAngelStar at

heartbrokenstar01@hotmail.com

Four months later Bulma couldn't even get something to drink without Trunks right there (I bet you're wondering why Trunks is taking care of Bulma huh? Well read on and you'll find out).

Vegeta walked in from training, to see Bulma siting on the couch sipping a class of apple juice.

"What are you doing? What about my lunch, Women?" Bulma just ignored him.

From the kitchen Vegeta heard Trunks' voice, "Dad leave mom alone. She needs her rest," Trunks stuck his head out of the kitchen door and glared at his dad. Vegeta looked over his shoulder at the boy and glared right back at him. Trunks stepped out of the kitchen and Vegeta fell over. Trunks was wairing an apron that read, normally, 'Kiss the cook.' But he had put a piece of tape over the top of it that said 'don't'. So the apron now read 'Don't Kiss The Cook.'

Bulma giggled and started to get up. Trunks crossed the room in a bound and gently pushed her back down.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr..., Trunks hello? I'm you're mother and I was able to move around when I was with you. So what's so different now?" Bulma asked her boy.

"Just because dad didn't care enough doesn't mean I don't," Trunks said as if that made everything right. Bulma just rolled her eyes and sat back on the couch. Vegeta had finally gotten up and was walking in the kitchen following his nose. Trunks had been making everyone's lunch when he was called out by his dad yelling at his mom. He ran back into the kitchen just in time to shut a pan lid on his dad's fingers.

Vegeta yelp and cursed at his son. Trunks' just poked his dad in the chest with a big spoon and pointed at the door forcefully with it. Vegeta glared at him and stalked out of the room to take a shower.

Just then the doorbell rang, Trunks called to his mom and told her not to get it. He pushed a bottom on the com that ran all the way though out the house.

"Hello?" Trunks said into the speaker. He heard a yelp and someone breathing hard.

"H...Hello?" 

"It's just me, Trunks speaking though the com system," Trunks said a little alarmed.

"Oh, Hey Hun' it's me, Rachel," the girl at the door said. Trunks smiled and walked out of the kitchen to the door. Much to his displeasure he still had on the apron. So Reachel, being the joker that she was, pulled the tape off so the apron said 'Kiss The Cook' once again. She did what it said and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and walked back into the kitchen wondering if he would ever get to finish lunch. Just as he got back to the kitchen the doorbell rang again. 

Trunks turned on his heel and handed Reachel the spoon and said "Stir the pot with the lid on it please, before it burns." Reachel nodded and walked over to the stove.

When Trunks got to the door it was 18 and Videl. Trunks smiled and helped them to the couch. It's a good thing it's just the girls or I would of had to cook at least ten more pan full, Trunks thought as he helped 18 sit down, much to her displeasure. Then Trunks remembered something.

"Hey mom don't you have an appointment to day?" Trunks said as he walked back toward the kitchen.

"Yah, we all do," Bulma said, "That's why 18 and Videl are here."

"Oh I don't think we all can fit in the air car," Trunks said stopping in the kitchen doorway.

Just then Reachel walked in to the room in an apron and had the spoon in her hand, "You drive half and I'll drive the other half. Remember I did get my license like two weeks ago."

Videl looked at the two of them and giggled, they looked at her as she said, "You two look like you are cooking or something. And Trunks cooking? HAHAHAHAHA Now there's something I have to see."

It was Bulma who answered her, "Who do you think has been doing all the cooking around here? Me? Not a chance. Trunks has been doing all the cooking. He's actually quite the good cook." Trunks blushed and walked into the kitchen so he didn't have to listen to them bicker. Reachel followed suit.

They started to finish lunch, when Rachel threw a spoonful of butter at Trunks. Trunks laughed and scraped the butter off his apron. 

"Now none of that," Trunks said laughing. He walked over to her and pulled her into a strong hug. He breathed in the smell of her hair and smiled. How often he wanted to hold her like this but in more privacy then the kitchen. *To kiss her neck. To pull off her clothes. To look down at her from on top of her. WHAT THE!? SHE'D HIT ME IF SHE KNEW WHAT I WAS THINKING, which I hope she doesn't know*, Trunks thought shaking his head to clear it.

"I do know what you're thinking, remember?" Rachel said smiling into his chest. Trunks fell down forgetting to let go of Rachel. Rachel smiled and slide her hands under his shirt and apron. pulling it over his head. Just as she bent and started to kiss his chest, Vegeta walked into the room. 


	4. WTF?

Bra

Chapter 4

WTF?

By ArchAngelStar at

Heartbrokenstar01@hotmail.com

"What The...?!" Vegeta yelled dropping the towel he had had in his hand. His hair was still wet from the shower that he had taken. Rachel's head snapped up and she looked at Vegeta, with fear in her eyes. The three of them heard two screeches form the living room, as Bulma, Vidle, and 18 jumped to their feet and ran into the kitchen. 

Bulma looked over Vegeta's shoulder to see Rachel siting on Trunks' bear chest. Both on the ground.

"TRUNKS?!" Bulma yelled walking around Vegeta.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Trunks yelled looking at his mom.

"VEGETA!?" Bulma yelled at her husband.

"I swear I didn't do a fuc..." Vegeta started but Rachel interrupted him.

"I DID IT! I DID IT! JUST LEAVE THEM OUT OF IT!" Rachel yelled looking back down at Trunks, drawing little circles on his bear chest.

"RACHEL... YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER!" Bulma yelled putting her hands on her hips.

"I DO KNOW BETTER! You should know what HE was THINKING!!!!" Rachel yelled at Bulma and pointing down at Trunks. 

"What was he thinking to make you do that?" Vidle asked.

"He was daydreaming about jakubg kue ualkjfing jin tijow iv voirjerny aisy," Rachel said the last was 'taking me upstairs and taking my virginity away' but she couldn't get that out because Trunks had slapped his hand over her mouth. Vegeta's eyes widened as he acutely understood that.

"TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS! YOU... YOU.. GAH!" Vegeta yelled not finding the right word to insult his son with.

Rachel bit Trunks hand, making him let go with a soft owch and looked at Vegeta, "You understood that?" Vegeta just nodded and stomped over to Trunks pulling him to his feet by the back of his neck. Vegeta drug Trunks out of the room and out the door to the gravity room.

"You're a virgin?" Said a voice from the door way of the kitchen. The girls snapped their heads over to the door to see a dead Goku standing in the doorway.

EXPLANATION:

Okay for those of you who are confused. Goku can come back to earth every seven years for one day and only one day. Well Bulma had forgotten that this day ^ was the day he came back. Now as you can see I GOOFED WITH THE AGES OF PRETTY MUCH EVERY ONE. Trunks = 19, Goten = 18, Rachel = 18, Pan, Bra, Marron = same age. Well 

ON WITH THE STORY:

Rachel fell over and 18, and Vidle fell into chairs. Bulma smacked herself in the head and leapt at Goku. Throwing her arms around his shoulders hugging him.

"Um Bulma I need air to breath," came Goku's strangled reply to Bulma's hug. Bulma laughed and let him go.

"I forgot!" Bulma cried, taking a step back. Goku looked her over from head to toe a couple of times before talking again.

"You're different somehow," He said not being able to put a finger on what was different about her. Bulma nodded and turned to the side smoothing her shirt over her swollen stomach. 

"Have you gained weight?" Goku asked looking at her. Bulma almost fell over if it weren't for Rachel. Just as Rachel helped Bulma into a chair, Vegeta and Trunks walked back into the room. Trunks sporting a black eye and a split lips. They both fell over at the site of Goku.

"Oh Trunks what happened?" Rachel yelled running over to him and kneeling next to him. 

*When dad took me out to the gravity room he yelled at for thinking that then he hit me. It doesn't hurt promise,* Trunks thought knowing that she would read his mind. Rachel's eye widened and she looked over at Vegeta. Who was now getting to his feet. Rachel got up and walked over to him. 

"Ya know! I don't care if Trunks thinks that and it's none of you're business if he does. I only said that because I thought that you wouldn't care!" Rachel screamed as loud as she could, her face three inches from Vegeta's face. She knew that the volume of her voice this close to his ears would hurt a lot. And at that it did hurt. Vegeta took a step back and covered his ears. 

"Why'd did you do that, Rachel? What did Vegeta do?" Bulma asked getting up and walking over to Vegeta, putting her hand of his back.

"He did that to Trunks just because of what I said!" Rachel hissed, pointing over to where Trunks and Goku were looking at Rachel.

"What did you say any way?" Bulma asked, "And what did Goku mean when he asked you if you were a virgin?" 

"I'm not saying it again so Vegeta has another chance to beat on Trunks. If what I say about what Trunks thinks, gets Trunks hurt I'll just keep it to myself," Rachel said walking over to Trunks and grabbing his arm. She walked out of the kitchen with Trunks in tow. 

"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT SHE SAID?" Bulma finally yelled, getting fed up with all this if-you-knew-then-you'd-do-this-crap. 

"She said that he was day dreaming about taking her upstairs and..." Goku began but Bulma held up her hand making him stop.

"I can guess the rest Goku," Bulma said looking up at the clock on the wall. "The doctor's appointment!" She yelled. Everyone got up from where they were and was gone with a gush of wind leaving Goku standing in the doorway of the kitchen, his hair blowing to the side a little. He shrugged and walked over to the stove pulling the food off it and set it down on the table. He sat down and started to eat.


	5. Why The Sayins Normaly Only Have One Chi...

Bra

Chapter 5

Why The Sayins Normally Only Have Only One Child

By ArchAngelStar at

Heartbrokenstar01@hotmail.com

Four months later, Rachel had forgiven Vegeta, was still a virgin, and hadn't raised her voice in front of Bulma for all of the four months. Bulma on the other hand, was beginning to hate Vegeta more and more every day. Now she was so big she felt like if she moved to far to fast she would go boom. Both Trunks and Vegeta wouldn't let her out of one of their sites for more then a second. Meaning when Vegeta was training, Trunks would be sitting in the living room, watching his mom. And if Trunks was cooking, or sleeping Vegeta would be right at Bulma's side. If Bulma wanted to take a shower Vegeta would take one with her. This time though, she didn't torture him like she did when she was with Trunks. She took one shower every day and that was only when Vegeta would come in from training and would take his shower. For the past three days Vegeta hadn't been training. He knew that the day would be coming soon. And on the fourth day Vegeta knew right away that it would be that day. How did he know you want to know well he knew because of the reason he woke up so early.

Bulma sat bolt upright clutching her stomach. When the pain stopped she opened her eyes to see Vegeta sitting up with her his arms still around her shoulders. His eyes opened slowly and he looked around. Seeing what had happened he jumped out of bed and ran to the com system in the wall. He hit the 911 button and waited for the operator to patch him through. 

"911 emergency. What's the emergency?" A girls voice came over the speaker.

"Vegeta! AHHHHHHHH... Vegeta! This is all you're fault you... You... You asshole. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh." Bulma yelled doubling over again, when another surge of pain hit her.

"I see, the ambulance is on the way Mr. Vegeta. And the delivery room will be prepped when you two get here," The person said hanging up. Vegeta walked back over to Bulma and pulled her off the bed and into his arms. He smoothed her hair and kissed her forehead gently.

"You have to remember to breathe," he said walking over to the chair and setting her down in it. He walked over to the closet and pulled out a pair of her lose fitting sweats and one of his long shirts, sense none of hers in the closet fit her anymore. He pulled on an outfit almost just like hers and walked out of the closet. He walked over to her and kneeled in front of her. He slipped the sweats onto her legs and pulled her to her feet. She reached down and helped him pull the sweats up to her hips, gently pulling them over her stomach. Vegeta let her sit back down and pulled her shirt over her head. He picked up the other shirt and was about to pull it on over her head when she doubled over again, screaming in pain. He shushed her gently and smoothed her hair again.

"Come on breathe you remember how, I know you do. Breathe in and... Breathe out. There ya go," Vegeta coached and waited for Bulma to straiten back up. When she did he slipped the shirt on over her head and pulled her to her feet. He pulled her into his arms and walked back over to the com system. 

He pushed the button to Trunks room and heard a light snoring, "Trunks!" Vegeta yelled and was satisfied to hear a scream and a loud thump. As Trunks rolled off his bed. 

"Owch dad! Why'd ya have ta go and do that? I was sound asleep." Trunks complained around a yawn.

"You're mother and I will be leaving soon and I want you to grab our overnight bags and come to the hospital with them," Vegeta said before letting go of the button and walking out the bedroom. 

When Vegeta and Bulma arrived at the hospital, Vegeta went and changed into his scrubs in the bathroom and was shown to the room Bulma was. The moment Vegeta walked into the room he froze.

A male nurse was standing by Bulma looking her over and talking to her, "So tell me o-pretty-mother, where is the lowlife of a father who wouldn't even come to the birth of his own child?" Bulma's eyes widened and was about to tell him off when a surge of pain hit her again. Vegeta walked up to the bed and pushed past the nurse. He slipped his hand into hers and waited for her to squeeze it.

"Hey fella no one's allowed in here!" The nurse cried and tried to pull him away from Bulma.

"He's.... He's... The fa...." Bulma tried to say, but Vegeta gently put his finger to her lips.

"Shush, you don't have to talk to this baka anymore," Vegeta said to Bulma removing his finger. 

When the pain had subsided, Vegeta turned on the nurse.

"I'm the so called 'lowlife of a father who wouldn't even come to the birth of his own child' Oh and I guess you've met my 'wife' Bulma here. Who happens to be giving birth to our second child," Vegeta said poking the nurse in the chest gently. The nurse took a step back and rubbed his chest gently. 

"Well what have we here? Mister 'self absorbed'? Mister 'thinks he knows it all'? Mister 'think just because he has a pretty wife he can boss anyone around'? I think all three," The nurse said smiling at Bulma. 

Bulma shook her head and gulped, "I wouldn't. VEGETA DON'T!" Bulma cried grabbing onto Vegeta's arm and pulling him toward her. "He didn't mean it." The nurse smiled and looked at Vegeta.

"Oh now you're to much of a coward to fight me? Oh and I did mean it 'O-Mister-Vegeta' You think just because you have a pretty girl beside you you're all that. Well here's a news flash, mister you're not all thGAK!" Vegeta cut the nurse off by picking him up by the throght and glaring at him.

"Now listen here. BAKA! I happen to be the PRINCE of the most POWERFUL race in the galaxy! I'm currently the most POWERFUL PERSON ON EARTH! Now do you really want to MESS with me right now?! When my mate happens to be giving birth to the second heir to the throne. AND WITH THAT FACT IN MIND, DO YOU REALLY WANT TO MESS WITH ME WHEN I'M NERVOUS? AND I'M THAT WAY BECAUSE 99.9% OF SAYIN FEMALES OR MATES OF MALES GIVING BIRTH TO THEIR SECOND CHILD DIE!" Vegeta screamed into the nurses face, his face turning blue with rage. The nurses face also was turning blue. But not from rage but from lake of air. Vegeta was about to snap the nurses neck when Bulma screamed and doubled over. Vegeta turned, dropped the nurse and was at Bulma side in a second.

"GET A DOCTOR IN HERE NOW!" Vegeta yelled looking over his shoulder at the nurse he had touched her stomic and had felt what was happening. The nurse nodded, the last of Vegeta's statement had really hit home. He struggled to his feet and walked over to the phone on the wall. He picked it up and pressed a button.

"Paging Dr. Smithson. Repeat Dr. Smithson to delivery room 65 NOW! Code red." The nurse said before hanging up the phone and turning back to the bed to see Vegeta talking softly to Bulma. She was still doubled over with pain. 

The door burst open and a tall doctor in her late thirties rushed in. She rushed over to Bulma and Vegeta and looked at Vegeta.

"You must be the father. What's wrong?" She asked pulling Bulma back into a laying down poisson.

"I'm Sayin, she's my mate and as I said to this baka over here," Vegeta said jabbing his finger at the nurse standing in the corner, "99.9% of Sayin's or Sayin's mates giving birth to a second child die. And I thought that sense she was human it wouldn't be that way but it is. I'm afraid I may lose her and my child." Vegeta told the doctor looking at Bulma.

"Why do they die?" The doctor asked pushing Bulma's feet into the feet saports, strapping them there. She did this because she had just finished delivering a baby that the mother was dieing, and she kept pushing her legs together. The doctor had lost both mother and child, and she wasn't going to lose these two also.

"They... Die because the second child if a boy will break the spine coming out, he'll do it on purpose. And if a girl, the mother will die of pain," Bulma whispered, surprising the doctor. Vegeta looked at Bulma and nodded slowly. 

"Why do the boys kill their mothers?" Smithson asked Vegeta. Cutting Bulma's sweats off.

"No one knows why. They just do. And it's the some with the girls. There was even a case of a girl breaking the spine of her mother," Vegeta said placing his hand on Bulma's stomach.

"You're wrong Vegeta... The boys kill there mothers because they think they chased their fathers away. They think that because, the fathers are never there," Bulma said right before she doubled over again. Vegeta gulped and gently pushed Bulma back down. He took a step toward the head of the bed so his face was even with Bulma's and kissed her forehead. As he straitened back up a tear fell onto Bulma's forehead. Vegeta placed a hand on his cheek and felt the wetness of tears he hadn't known he was shedding. Bulma looked at Vegeta and saw that he was weeping.

"Why are you crying? AHHH" Bulma asked crying out again as another surge of pain hit her.

I am because I don't want to lose you, Vegeta thought knowing that in a time of pain their bond would let them read each others thoughts. 

"What about that last .1% that survive? How do they do it?" Dr. Smithson asked filling a needle with some numbing stuff.

"They don't survive. The reason they don't die as they're giving birth is that they're already dead," Vegeta said looking up at the doctor, tears screaming down his face. "Don't let me lose her, please. She's all I have other then my son," Vegeta pleaded closing his eyes to stop himself from letting a sob except his lips.

"I won't let you. I promise. Do you want to stay with her or do you want to wait out in the hallway?" Smithson asked laying a hand on his shoulder, her other hand holding the needle.

"No. If what she says is true, I'm going to stay with her," Vegeta said taking the needle from the doctors hand and gently rolling Bulma over.

"SIR, YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" 'Baka' cried from the corner. Vegeta glared at him and gently slide the needle into Bulma's spine. Bulma cried out but fell silent as Vegeta let the medicine into her blood stream. He pulled the needle out and rolled her back onto her back.

"I can because I do it all the time. We have a medical wing at Capsule Corp. we have to use almost every day," Vegeta told Baka.

"You live at Capsule Corp.?" Baka asked taking a step toward Vegeta.

"Bulma owns the company," Vegeta said looking down at Bulma. And Trunks may own it by the end of the day. Vegeta thought closing his eyes again. 

*Don't think like that*, Bulma thought taking Vegeta's hand into hers. *At least hope for the best. For me, I don't want anything else from you expect not to let me go just yet.* A tear ran down Bulma's cheek and splashed onto the pillow.


	6. Three Babies Born On The Same Day

Bra

Chapter 6

Three Babies Born on the Same Day

By ArchAngelStar at

Heartbrokenstar01@hotmail.com 

Four hours later Vegeta left Bulma's side for a couple of minutes to go down to the waiting room and see if Trunks was there yet. When he got there he saw that not only Trunks was there, but so was ChiChi, Hurcle, Android 16, Tein, Lanch, Yumcha, Goten, and Master Roshi.

"What are all of you doing here?" Vegeta asked walking over to Trunks.

"18, and Vidle are also in there dad. How's mom?" Trunks said handing his dad two capsules containing clothes and a bottle of aspirin. 

"Not good. She's just like any other one," Vegeta said in his native tongue. Trunks gulped and shook his head. Then he scrubbed his face with his hands and started to pace. Just then Rachel walked over with an angry expression on her face.

"They say that sense Bulma is a code red, what ever that is they won't give me her room number," She said not seeing Vegeta.

"Delivery Room 65, third floor," Vegeta said looking at her. She jumped and nodded.

"How is she?" ChiChi asked looking at Vegeta.

"Not good. Did you have any problems with Goten?" Trunks answered for his dad jerking his head up. Telling his dad to get back to Bulma.

Vegeta left the waiting room so deep in thought he didn't hear two sets of footsteps behind him a few minutes later. 

"Vegeta, hey Vegeta?" Rachel called after him and got his attention. 

"Can we come up with you dad?" Trunks asked as they caught up with him. He nodded, not wanting to speak because if he did he knew he would start to cry again.

Half way down the hall to the room, a nurse rushed past them down the hall and into Bulma's room. Vegeta's eyes widened and he ran after the nurse. He got to the room right before the door closed. He jerked it open and rushed inside. He pushed past the people in the room, not knowing what the high pitched sound was. As he reached Bulma side he was pulled away from her again by the nurse who had ran down the hallway before them.

"Sir you can't be in here," The nurse said looking at Vegeta.

"CLEAR!" Came Smithson's voice from the other side of the bed.

"I'm the father. But my son and his girlfriend will be in here any second. I don't want them to see this," Vegeta whispered. Looking at Bulma laying on the bed. Smithson had had to use the paddle thingys to get her heart going again. The high pitched sound turned into a beeping that was really erataing to Vegeta. 

Vegeta tore himself away from the nurse and rushed to Bulma's side. He took her hand in his own and blinked away fresh tears. 

Another nurse walked up to Vegeta holding a small bundle of blankets, "Are you the father?" Vegeta nodded and looked up at the nurse.

"Congratulations it's a healthy baby girl," The nurse said in a sober tone, handing the child to Vegeta. 

"Will she be okay?" Vegeta asked looking back down at Bulma.

"Yes. We had to start her heart when it gave out after you had left," Smithson said coming up next to Vegeta "I kept my promise. But I'm sorry you had to see me do so," She said wiping the sweat off of Bulma's forehead.

"I just hope she's okay," Vegeta said leaning down and kissing Bulma on cheek. He straitened up and looked down at the bundle of blankets and flesh. 

"What did you say it was?" Vegeta asked looking at the docter.

"A baby girl. She looks just like her mother. Do you know what you're going to name her?" Smithson asked looking down at Bulma, then up at the screens next to the bed.

"Bra..." Bulma whispered her voice cracking. Vegeta looked down at Bulma and shook his head, *You're stronger then I thought. But you need you're rest. Go on go back to sleep. I'm going back down to the waiting room to show everyone Bra.* Vegeta thought kissing Bulma on the forehead and turning around. He walked out of the room and down the hall.

When he walked into the waiting room he saw that almost everyone was crying.

"Who died?" He asked looking around the room, his daughter cradled in one of his arms. His other hand was a fist placed on his hip. ChiChi looked up from the floor, and jumped to her feet. She ran over to Vegeta and flung her arms around her neck.

"Oh Vegeta, I'm sorry. I didn't know, or I would have been up there instead of you," She wailed burying her face into Vegeta's shoulder.

"HEY! GET OFF YOU'LL HURT BRA!" He yelled pulling away from her. 

"Oh stop dad. Is mom okay? And where's the baby?" Trunks said pulling ChiChi off his dad. ChiChi wailed and flung her self at Trunks. He awkwardly patted ChiChi on the back, looking at Goten for help.

"Mom come here," Goten said holding his arms out to his mom. ChiChi flung herself at Goten and they both sat down, Goten trying to calm his mom down.

"You're mom will be fine in a couple of days. And the baby's right here," Vegeta said shifting his arms so they could see Bra better. Rachel walked up to Vegeta and held her arms, mimicking Vegeta's. He smiled and pass Bra on to her. Bra stirred but didn't wake up. Vegeta smiled and looked down at Bra, in her brother's mate's arms. 

"Bra?" Yumcha asked walking over to Rachel and taking Bra out of her arms, holding the baby at arm's length. Vegeta glared at Yumcha until Lanch walked over to him and took Bra from him..

"Mom named her didn't she?" Trunks asked looking at Lanch, as she showed Tein, Bra. Vegeta nodded and moved over to take Bra from Lanch. 

"I have to take her back to her..." Vegeta started, but was interrupted as Kirrlon burst into the room a big grin on his face.

"I'M A FATHER!" Kirrlon yelled smiling from ear to ear. Both of his arms were in slings and he looked in worst shape then Vegeta was in when he blew up the gravity room last. Tuffs of his hair were gone and he had a large lump on his forehead along with varies tears in his shirt and pants. 

"Well duh," Trunks said looking at Kirrlon. Kirrlon ignored this and was about to tell them what the baby was, Gohan was wheeled into the room, casts on his arms, legs, and head.

Everyone took one look at him and asked at the same time, "What happened to you?" 

"Videl," was his answer. Everyone grimaced, and ChiChi sighed.

"I hope I didn't do that to Goku when I had you," she said walking over to him, her face tear streaked. "What is it? And yours to Kirrlon?"

They both said it at the same time, "It's a girl, and she looks just like her mother." 

"Bra looks just like her mom too," Vegeta whispered walking past Gohan, not saying anything to anyone.


	7. Bra, Pan, and Marron's First Christmas

Bra

Chapter 7

Bra, Pan and Marron's first Christmas

By ArchAngelStar at

Heartbrokenstar01@hotmail.com

Three months later, everyone was at Capsule Corp. Bulma was feeling a little better but Trunks, and Vegeta were being extra nice to her. Vegeta would come in from training early every night. And if Bra woke him up in the middle of the night he wouldn't wake Bulma up but go and check on her himself. Then he would take her into Bulma's and his bedroom and would lay her down next to her mother, before getting back in bed. In the morning he would wake up to find Bulma sitting up feeding Bra. She would look down at Vegeta and smile. He would then sit up and watch her until she would take Bra into her room. Then he wouldfade down into the kitchen and would make breakfast for Bulma.

It was Christmas eve and Trunks was having a party in honor of the new baby's and their mothers. Vidle was felling fine, so was 18 but Bulma could bearly walk so she had to sit on the couch holding Bra until Vegeta or Trunks could help her to the kitchen for dinner.

"Okay people time to open your gifts," Videl after the home video of the all of the guys caroling. All of them were in Santa suits, and Vegeta and Piccolo didn't look that happy. Piccolo hadn't showed up for the party, but no one really worried.

Halfway through the gifts, there was a knock at the door. Vidle got up holding Pan in her arms, and walked over to the door.

"Piccolo, Koran, Denda, Mr. Popo, glad you could make it," came her voice from the entrance hall. The six of them walked into the living room. Piccolo was caring a mountain of wrapped gifts. Koran wasn't caring anything but a small wrapped box, and Denda was bouncing Pan up and down in his arms. Koran walked over to Bulma and handed her the box.

"Something I thought you may need, from what Piccolo said," the small white cat said smiling at the shook look on both Bulma's and Piccolo's faces. Bulma slowly handed Bra to Vegeta and tore the paper off the box. Wincing and she tried to open the small box. Vegeta reached over and took the box from her openingit with one hand, he gave it back to her not looking at what it was. 

Bulma gasped when she saw what was in the box, " A SENZU BEAN!" Vegeta wiped his head up from making funny faces at Bra. Bulma smiled and wrapped the small white cat in a hug so tight that he went blue with the lack of air.

"Brika you'll kill him, and you'll hurt your self!" Vegeta cried in his native tongue, trying to pry her off Koran. She smiled and let him go only to latch onto Vegeta. She understood him because he had taught her the language. Vegeta's head spun and he had to place his hand down on the floor to keep from falling over. *Why are you hugging me? I didn't do anything for you,* Vegeta thought blinking to try and clear the dots from his vision. 

*I'm hugging you because you care about me and to thank you for the two little ones that you helpped create and for just being you!* Bulma thought letting Vegeta go and picking Bra up out ofhis lap.

"Can I eat it now Koran?" Bulma asked cradleing Bra in her arms. Koran, rubbing his neck nodded. Bulma squealed and poped the bean into her mouth. She started to swollow it when she rememberd a scean when she had watched Vegeta eat one. She bit into it and almost choked when the taste hit her toung. She swollowed it after chewing a few more times and stuck her toung out.

"Gag, is all I'm saying. Those things are gross," She manged before her eye widened and she fainted. Vegeta gaught her before she hit the floor, and looked at Koran.

"She must have been worst off then I thought," the cat said looking Bulma over. "She'll be GAK!" Koran started but was inturrupted as Vegeta grabbed onto his throt lifting him off the ground. He had set Bulma down gently before snagging up the small white cat.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... I ALMOST LOST HER NOT EVEN FOUR MONTHS AGO AND NOW YOU DO THIS? IF SHE IS EVEN IN ONE ONCE OF PAIN WHEN SHE WAKES UP I SWEAR YOU'LL WISH YOU NEVER BURST FROM YOU'RE MOTHER!" Vegeta yelled at the cat, squeezing until the cat's neck creecked. Vegeta dropped the cat and turned to Bulma. He picked her and Bra up being gently not to hurt them. He walked up stairs and put them both down on the bed. 

He sat down on the side of the bed and watched Bra look at her mother's shirt with haterid in her eyes. Vegeta laughed and reached down picking Bra up. He sat her down on his lap and pulled Bulma up into a sitting poision. He unbottoned her shirt and looked to see she had on a bra that opened in the front. He picked Bra up and walked over to the closet. He pulled sling off a hook on the door and went back over to the bed. He laid Bra down on the bed and slipped the sling over Bulma's head. He settled Bra in to the sling and unclasped Bulma's bra. Bra took hold of one of her mother's breast and started to suckle. Vegeta grined and walked over to the chair in the corner, sitting down in the chair he watched Bra feed off her mother. He fell asleep this way worroing about Bulma and wondering if she'll forgive him for letting Bra feed.

Vegeta woke up to Bulma sitting down on his lap, hard. His eyes snapped open and he tried to double over. Bulma looked at him and laughed.

"Sorry babe I didn't mean to sit down so hard," She said pulling his chin up far enugh to kiss him. Vegeta smiled after they had parted.

"Are you in any pain?" Vegeta asked looking her over and seeing she was wairing an old dress she hadn't been able to wair for a while. She shook her head and laughed.

"Nope, but I bet you are. I'm sorry I really didn't mean to," Bulma said looking him over the way he had her. Vegeta laughed and stood up catching Bulma before she hit the ground. He twirled her around before pulling her in for a hug and another kiss. 

When they had parted Bulma pulled out of his arms and walked over to the bed. She picked up Bra and burped her before slipping the sling over her head and settling Bra into it. She trounced over to Vegeta and slipped her arm under his cuddleing up to his side.

They walked downstairs arm-in-arm. When they entered the living room this way every one clapped.

"It's okay Vegeta. I know you didn't mean it," Koran said as Vegeta looked at him, and cleared his throut. Vegeta nodded and walked over to the couch pulling Bulma with him. He sat down and pulled Bulma down onto his lap.

"Pinch me," He wisperd into her ear. She raised an eyebrow. "As hard as you can. Remember 'in a time of pain the bonded share their minds'" Vegeta wispered, his lips brushing her ear as he spoke. She smiled and pinched his leg as hard as she could. He bit his lip to keep from crying out. *Thank you. I just wanted to tell you I love you with out anyone else knowing I said it. You really scared me when you passed out earlier. And after what happened when Bra was born, even the slighted thought of you leveing hurts.* Vegeta told Bulma. Trunks looked up at his dad and snikered.

"Dad do you know that I heard that?" Trunks asked in his native toughn. "Like you said 'in a time of pain the 'bonded' share minds'. And I'm bonded to you two through blood and love." At this Bulma started to laughed and kissed Vegeta, cutting off his outraged comment. *Just ignore this for now on okay Trunks,* Bulma thought pulling away from Vegeta and curling up to his chest. She closed her eyes and pulled Bra closer to her. Vegeta smiled as Bulma's breath evened out as she fell asleep. *I love you Veggie-chan...* Vegeta heard Bulma think before she drifted into a deep sleep.

Rachel got up off of Trunks' lap, (Trunks sitting on the floor in front of the T.V.) And cleared her throt. Everyone looked at her and she helpped Trunks to his feet.

"We have something to tell everyone," Trunks said slipping his arm around Rachel's shoulder. Trunks had asked her to marry him a week or two after Bra was born. 

"You tell them," Trunks wisperd to Rachel.

Rachel shook her head, "No it was your idea." Trunks sighed and cleared his throt.

"I, I mean we... Um well ya see... And then well....and um...." Trunks tried to say.

Rachel rolled her eyes at Trunks' week atempt to tell everyone what they wanted to say. Bulma stirred and opened her eyes to see Trunks and Rachel standing in the middle of the living room, sweating bullets.

"What's wroung with them?" She asked Vegeta not letting her eyes leve Trunks and Rachel.

"Don't know," He said looking at his son and his mate.

"I'm pregnet," Rachel said bluntly. Trunks nodded his head and waited from the onslut of words.

**END**

AN: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Nasty place to end it huh? Well that it for this one. R and R please don't flame me!! It took me a long time to write this. Well TTFN Ta Ta for Now. *bows* until the next ArchAngelStar story.


End file.
